Mounting of HVAC grills, flush lamps, high quality speakers, and other components in the ceiling or in walls has increased dramatically over the last thirty years. Unfortunately, these components are somewhat bulky and cumbersome. Thus, the mounting of in-wall components is an expensive enterprise, particularly since brackets to accommodate such mounting must typically be custom-made. Frequently, considerable effort is associated with the use of such brackets.
The effort required to mount in-wall components is of concern both in new construction and retrofit installations. In new construction installations a bracket is attached to the wall frame or studs of the wall prior to the application of a wall surface. In retrofit mounting installations a bracket is used to mount the speaker in a pre-existing wall, i.e., wherein the wall covering has already been applied. In such retrofit applications, an opening is typically formed within the wall covering and the bracket is then inserted through the opening and attached to the wall covering and/or studs disposed within the wall. As will be appreciated, both new installations and retrofit installation of components are difficult and time consuming processes.
Prior art mounts utilizing wings for attaching the bracket to the framing members are known. Such prior art mounts provide a substantial improvement over the use of custom brackets. However, the use of prior art mounts which incorporate such wings requires that the framing members or studs to which the wings are attached be notched or mortised in order to accommodate the thickness of the wings such that the wallboard applied thereover does not bulge or bow outwardly due to the thickness of wings disposed intermediate the studs and the wall covering.
Prior art mounts which do not contact framing members or studs often rely on a prefabricated decorative frame or flange for support at the face of the wall. Such designs are extremely inconvenient, as the decorative frame or flange may be aesthetically inappropriate, may increase the shipping costs for the bracket, may render the bracket useless if the decorative frame becomes cracked or chipped, and may damage the wall. There is a great need for a mount for the in-wall mounting of components which does not require contact with framing members or studs, and does not require a decorative frame or flange for support.
Prior art support frames often attach to a component with screws, where components may be inserted from either side and the support frame is held in place with a decorative frame or flange at the front. These support frames require excessive labor to unscrew and replace the component, and often provide an insecure and potentially unaligned mount which presents a danger of falling on both sides of the bracket. There is a great need for a support frame in which a component may be mounted to a support frame with minimal need for screws, toggles, or clips. This bracket may allow the component to be inserted from only one side, and allow it to be removed from the opposite side, with easy alignment.